End of the World
by LostKeyMousey
Summary: They've taken everything she's ever had, ever loved. And now they control her. Can she escape Umbrella's clutches and possible get back what was taken? YOU MUST READ! Resident Evil Apocalypse
1. End of the World

Originally 'Awakening'

Story has been revised so it reads better

I will only upload a new chapter every five reviews, so if you wanna read you'd better comment

I don't care if it's positive or not just tell me what you think!

* * *

Everyone came around here  
Everyone else got sick  
And watched the clock tickin' slowly  
Everyone knew the ending  
Opened a bag of tricks  
And stumbled over their own  
They blew minds away  
Sort of the cripplin just like thunder  
And it's gone today  
I'm so happy that it's on

It's the end of the world

Well it's far away  
In a hurricane, twisting slowly  
Now it's gone today  
I'm so happy that it's on

It's the end of the world

My world, my love, my gun

Now I'm all alone  
Kept the pain inside  
Wanna torch the world  
Cause I'm breathin fire

My world, my love, my gun

* * *

And now for that ever perturbing disclaimer:

If I owned Resident Evil do you really think I'd be posting here?

Angela is mine, Billy Rose belongs to herself

Who can guess what all the chapter titles have in common?

Bonus points to first guesser


	2. Reviews

_Billy Rose:_ HELLO BILLY! I'm not completely re-doing it, i just fixed a whole bunch of stuff that made it harder to understand.

and yes, once again you are the first to figure out the titles are all from the soundtrack

_Hatari Hanzo:_ You want more, you got it! yeah, all of them are from the RE:A soundtrack, good guess'n buddy XD

_Anon:_ yup, the whole fic has been updated, but no, Kaps will only be referenced in this one, but i have many plans for him in the future ;)

**The Axe Man:** I assure you, had there been an RE category in the movie section i WOULD have posted it there, and the movie was just fine .

Next chapter:

we'll finally see our young heroine in action,

learn a little about her past,

and see some of her rather useful abilities.

so if you wanna read more,keep those reviews comin!


	3. Vermillion

First chapters a freebe to wet your appetites but please review!

i know it seems really disjointed but it's supposed to be confusing,

this is the only chap like this i promise, the rest make a lot more sense

* * *

Vermillion

She could hear it, screaming, _but who's screaming?_ She concentrated on the sound, it was so familiar. An image began to form in her mind, the mansion, the vestibule two, no, three people surrounded by men in white HAZMAT suits. One of them, a boy, was being strapped to a gurney. The other two girls were fighting off the hazmat-wearers and trying to get to the boy. One had dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes; she struggled with her assailants, easily taking each down only to find another to replace him. The other looked slightly younger; her brown hair was only a few shades darker than the boys and green eyes that were wide in terror and sorrow. It was her that was screaming, she was screaming at the boy, trying to get his attention. She fought off her attackers as best she could; fewer seemed to replace the fallen in her battle then the blond women's, making it easier for her to get closer. _Who is she?_ She thought, these people seemed so familiar; she felt she should know them.

And in a flash she did, she knew who they were and where this was and that it had already happened. The girl's screams suddenly made sense "MATT!" Matt, the boys name… her BROTHER'S name. The girl, Angela, that was her name, _MY name_, finally fought her way to the gurney's side, body-checking one of the hazmat-wearers, umbrella goons, guarding it. The blond girl, her name was Alice; she was already on her knees, a syringe to the neck taking her down for the count. Angela grabbed desperately at Matt's hand. "Matt! I'm gonna help," She caught sight of his injured arm; the flesh seemed to crawl as if it were alive. "I won't let them get you, it's…" Through clenched teeth he cut her off "Behind you!" but it was already too late. One of the umbrella goons shoved a syringe between her shoulder blades, injecting her with some very strong sedatives. Her legs became jelly as she fell forward onto the gurney, blackness threatened at the edge of her vision. She grasped his hand, weakly calling out one last time before the blackness swallowed her whole.

* * *

"_PT6's reprogramming is proceeding as planned"_

"_Personality alterations are operational"_

"_Sir? Her original memory has been restored"_

"_No matter, she'll still do as we say"_

* * *

what's going on?

who are these people and what the heck are they talking about?

Who's Angela?

Iguess you'll just have to wait and find out, the faster you hit the little button in the corner the faster you'll know


	4. Us or Them

Us or Them

Angela's eyes fluttered open and she stretched, feeling oddly happy despite her horrendous dreams. She was lying half-naked on a cold steal table, bright lights shone in her eyes; the room was white on white on white. Angela yawned and swung her legs over the table, sliding off. Her bare feet hit the cold ground and made her jump; she giggled at the action and continued to explore her surroundings. She looked herself over in the mirror, a half grin on her face.

She'd been left in only her bra and underwear, revealing her thin figure. Angela had always been self conscious, barely confident enough to run around in a midriff-showing shirt, and yet here she stood, half naked, a handful of camera's mounted in the corners all watching her standing in front of one way glass without so much as a blush. Angela turned looking herself over. There was a bandage on her right arm and a handful of cuts and scraps covering her body from her adventures in the Hive. She turned away from the window and was surprised to see a large plasma TV mounted on the wall behind her. That Television now crackled to life. For a moment there was only a blank screen, then, white letters began to scroll across the blue background.

Good Morning, Specimen 

Angela tilted her head curiously to one side. "Good morning, Doctors." She replied the Umbrella scientist were the only ones who ever called her that.

**The Hive Has Been Breached**

Angela nodded, "I know."

**The Virus Has Escaped The Hive, It Is Time For You To Be Activated**

Again, she nodded. "My orders?" she asked, her expression was calm and blissful.

Again the screen flickered, this time the image of a man appeared. He was young, no older than 25. He was moderately handsome with black hair and dark eyes. He wore a lab coat with the Umbrella logo on the pocket. Angela knew him instantly. Joseph Christ, one of Umbrella's top scientists and head of Project 666, the project she was classified under. She had every right to hate this man and yet she couldn't seem to manage it.

Her first real hint at what had been done to her since the hive.

"Hello, specimen," he said, sneering the second word. "You are to observe actions of specified targets and carry out primary function."

She nodded and quoted tonelessly "Primary Function: the detection and destruction of any and all infected bodies. Primary function has been made secondary. New primary: Observation of Specified Bodies"

Christ nodded "good, you will find your clothes and weapon in the top drawer of the Chest behind you" he motioned toward the back of the room.

Angela turned; surprised she hadn't noticed the metal chest that stood in the corner opposite the door. She went over to it, smiling to herself, and opened the top. As promised, there were her clothes, neatly folded, with her Falcon Handgun in its hip-holster on top. She smiled wider as she pulled her tank top on, followed by her short blue jean shorts and her beloved Falcon.

Christ's voice broke into the momentary silence. "you will find more clips and your specs as well."

Smiling, she pulled out the five clips for her Falcon and what looked like normal sunglasses with a mic attached. The fact that they where slightly tinted was the only thing the specs had in common with normal sunglasses, the inside of the lenses act like a computer screen, giving her access to maps, her location, and anything else deemed useful by Umbrella. As soon as they touched her face data began to steam across the inside glass. She watched the numbers and letters flow by, showing her current location, the Racoon Hospital, and the fastest exit into the streets.

Christ continued, his tone still seeping of assumed superiority. "In the bottom, you will find that ratty old messenger bag you always lug around." She didn't rise to the insult. It stung but she couldn't seem to muster anything remotely resembling anger. Angela pulled out the tray the clips had been set on and pulled out her messenger bag. Rifling through it quickly she was relieved to find nothing had been disturbed, meaning Umbrella hadn't bothered to search through her stuff. She ran her fingers gently over her most prized possessions. Her laptop, her 'mother', Amelia's, diary; 'Uncle' Keller's journal, the MP3 player Lisa had gotten her for Christmas, and the heavy-duty pocket knife Matt had bought her only weeks before The Hive. It also contained a handful of extra clips slid loosely around in the bottom, to which she now added the five from the tray, and an array of other odds and ends. With a start she realized one of her treasures was missing.

"Where's my necklace?" she called over her shoulder.

Christ sighed. "It's wrapped around the strap; I knew you would make a fuss if it wasn't."

Angela quickly unwound the silver chain and delicate cross and clasped it round her own neck, holding it fondly.

"Now," Christ said impatiently, "It is time for you to do what you were made for, specimen."

Swinging the messenger bag over her shoulder, she turned and mock-saluted the screen.

"Yes sir, Umbrella Jackass, sir." She said and turned to the door.

Using every ounce of her Umbrella given speed shot out of the room, laughing happily to be out of umbrella's clutches, even if not completely; And into the infected streets of Racoon city.

* * *

_Billy Rose:_ HELLO BILLY! I'm not completely re-doing it, i just fixed a whole bunch of stuff that made it harder to understand.

and yes, once again you are the first to figure out the titles are all from the soundtrack

_Hatari Hanzo:_ You want more, you got it! yeah, all of them are from the RE:A soundtrack, good guess'n buddy XD

_Anon:_ yup, the whole fic has been updated, but no, Kaps will only be referenced in this one, but i have many plans for him in the future ;)

**The Axe Man:** I assure you, had there been an RE category in the movie section i WOULD have posted it there, and the movie was just fine >. 

* * *

Next chapter:

we'll finally see our young heroine in action,

learn a little about her past,

and see some of her rather useful abilities.

so if you wanna read more,keep those reviews comin!


	5. Just a Little

Just A little

Angela strolled slowly down the abandoned streets of Racoon city, humming a song from the underworld soundtrack gently. She would have been singing it at the top of her lungs if she hadn't already known that zombies were attracted to sound.

_Sound and smell, Umbrella may have designed me to take those things down but I don't want to face off with anymore then I have to. _She thought as she rounded another corner…

…And came face to face with the rotting carcass of one of racoon's ex-residents.

She gasped, suddenly unable to catch her breath through the sickening stench of decaying flesh and taken completely off guard by the shambling creature that now made a lunge for her neck. The explosive boom of her Falcon tore through the silent air much the same way as its bullet tore through the undead creature's skull. Angela didn't even have enough time to attempt to catch her breath as another of the T-virus's victims lunged at her from behind and suddenly she was surrounded. She grabbed the second zombie by its decaying head and twisted, a sharp _crack_ resonating through the air. As the undead horde stumbled closer her panicked breathing slowed and her entire body relaxed as she allowed Umbrella's programming to take effect. Her face became blank and her pupils dilated to the point that you could barely make out the brown irises. In one swift movement she brought her foot up in a sharp kick to a zombie's chin as she whipped her Falcon around and delivered a perfectly centered shot to another's forehead. Allowing herself to fall back on her 'conditioning' allowed Angela to let her thoughts wander to things she would never have had a chance to otherwise.

Angela was the youngest of three children. She was Two years younger than her sister Lisa and three years younger than the eldest brother Matt. Growing up Angela had developed a talent for hacking that would later bring the attention of a very powerful pharmaceutical company after she hacked into one of their subsidiaries and then sent them a list of all the holes in their programming. Instead of pressing charges or anything of the like they hired the hyperactive highschooler as a troubleshooter for their security programs. An awesome job for a high schooler, if her employers hadn't had her kidnapped as she was on her way to visit a friend in another state. Her hacking talents were a danger to Umbrella security, she had been told by a lab coat-clad scientist while strapped to a chair, it was only fortunate for them that she had hacked that particular section and not one more involved in their bio-research and because of that threat she had to 'disappear'. So she was kidnapped and brought to the Hive, where they originally planned to simply 'do away' with her but then decided that the young, healthy teen was a perfect candidate for their latest experiment.

But they had never expected her to survive. And especially hadn't expected her to develop super-human speed, heightened agility, and a super-charged immune system that allowed her to become immune to most severe diseases, the T-virus included. So instead of terminating this wonderful, uncontrollable Specimen they decided to keep her and try to understand why she had survived when no one else had. Angela became Project 666, Pt6 for short. She was the final in the sixth batch of experiments for the project 'heaven and hell' each batch containing eleven experiments each. That meant sixty-five people had died before her, facts she preferred not to think too much about.

Dr. Joseph Christ was made one of the head researchers of the project along with Dr. Jacolb Keller. Dr. Keller was a good man; He was much kinder than any of the other lab techs, actually treating the teenager like a human being and not just a 'Specimen'. He even had plans to help the youth escape Umbrella's clutches…

Then she got sick.

Even before Umbrella had gotten hold of her Angela had not been normal. An extra, unexpected twist in her DNA gave her amazing powers. Her and her sibling could talk telepathically. Also, her body created a special type of bio-energy, a kind never seen before. Growing up, she slowly learned how to manipulate this energy for many different purposes. But these genetic mutations reacted badly with Umbrella's tampering. She became deathly ill and probably would have died if Umbrella hadn't decided, with a lot of persuading by Dr. Keller, Angela's ability's were too unique to give up. With her T-virus immunity and fighting skills they could use her to take care of any unexpected accidents with the virus. To insure that Project 666 could be controlled, her memory was altered so that she believed herself to be the niece of Dr. Keller, and that she had never left the Hive in her life. Dr. Keller was forced to go along with Umbrella's façade or she would be terminated.

After her first 'relapse' Angela found herself suspended in a cylinder, surrounded by a light blue liquid and unable to move. She had absolutely no idea who she was or what was going on. Umbrella fed her the story that she was the daughter of Dr. Keller's sister, Amelia, who had died a long time ago shortly after giving birth to her artificially- conceived child. Angela had no reason to doubt them and readily conceded to their testing, believing she had been through this her entire life. The Umbrella scientists programmed her mind so that she didn't have to consciously decide how to fight. Once this programming took affect she lost all emotion, working entirely on instinct she would destroy anything and everything infected by the T-virus. They called this trance-like state her 'conditioning' She then went through training, which consisted of her being locked into a room three story's high that was about as big as four city blocks with various obstacles and a handful of zombies that she had to destroy.

Around four years after she had been kidnapped and her memory's erased, Angela began to have nightmares, Images of torture and of family and things that confused her. It didn't take Angela very long to piece everything together. For her to remember, at least partially, who she really was and what had been done to her. With the aid of Red Queen, the Hives AI system 'Uncle' Keller Angela was able to be caught in a little 'accident' involving the mansion's kitchen and a candle and escape the hive.

Dazed and confused she'd made her way out of Racoon, with nothing but her messenger bag and an address printed on a slip of paper. She was dressed only in a one-piece bathing suit, the one she wore while in the suspension pod, with her ever-present Falcon strapped to her thigh. It didn't take her long to realize this was the wrong way to dress for travel.

After a while she wandered into someone's backyard that, to her eternal gratitude, still used a line to dry their clothes. After what felt like an eternity she finally found the city and the street that Red had given her, and set out to find the house that would reunite her with her true family.

Matt and Lisa had put hundreds of dollars and man-hours into finding their missing sister. And though he would never admit it, Matt was starting to loose hope. So he wasn't expecting anything spectacular on that calm Saturday morning when a knock on the door drew him away from his coffee. He opened the door and standing there, bare footed in a shirt and pants that were at least three times her size with her brown hair dipping past her knees and smudges of dirt covering her face stood a dream, his little sister who had finally come home. He'd thrown his arms around her and very nearly suffocated her in a massive bear hug before ushering her inside and calling Lisa. She was home, confused and unsure of herself and her surroundings but home. She could _feel_ it. Whenever Matt or Lisa were near her she could feel the safety of family, the love they held for her and she for them.

But now the final Zombie lay in a mangled heap at Angela's feet, a bullet hole in its forehead. She'd finished off the last of her attackers and now had no more use for her conditioning. Bringing herself back to the present she smiled to herself, the warmth of her siblings love lingering even after the horror of Racoon had made itself dominant. With a light sigh she double-checked her clips, nudged the fallen corpse's out of her way, and continued down the dead streets in search of her target.

* * *

_Billy Rose_: glad you like it! he was her major tormentor when she was in the hands of Umbrella so she isn't to keen on following his orders. thanks for backig me up against axe man, hope this chapter lives up to your expectations enjoy ! XD

_The Cry of death:_ The next chapter has ben brung!

_Anon:_ maaayyyy-bbbeeee ;)

_A/J Shipper:_ did i update soon enough? XD

_Hattori Hanzo:_ glad you like it, hope this ones just as good.

now get those reviews in so this story can keep goin!

* * *

Next chapter:

the first target is located

memories of an old loveare rekindled

life after umbrella


	6. Nymphetamine

**Nymphetamine**

"Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy,"

Angela sang gently to herself as she made her way through Racoon in search of her 'target'. Whether she was quiet or not didn't seem to matter so she had stopped trying to act stealthy. She was probably one of the last uninfected anything still in the city so her only real protection was to keep her gun up and her feet moving. She was just glad she was immune to the virus, a few of those stupid zombies had actually gotten close enough to cause some damage, nothing to bad though, most of them were almost healed and the one or two remaining were only dull aches. She swung her gun around when she heard movement behind her, she sighed and giggled when she realized it was just the burned out shell of a car finally conceding to gravity.

She was not normally a jumpy girl, zombies didn't scare her after all those long hours of training and the solitude was nothing compared to being confined in the suspension pod. But hearing a Lickers inhuman scream sent a shiver of pure, unadulterated fear up her spine, let alone the cries of three or four of the god-forsaken creatures. Lickers where fast, faster even then Angela and they were freakin _smart_ which made them a million times more dangerous than any size group of shambling undead zombie. Angela would rather face a million; scratch that, a _Billion_, zombies with just four clips and her pocketknife then a single Licker. Angela had been able to beat every monstrosity Umbrella had pitted her against, everything but the Licker. Angela smiled to herself despite her fears. At least one of those Cries had been its death call, _someone_ had gotten lucky.

"Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time  
From the binds of your lowliness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred," 

Her words echoed off the abandoned buildings. The sound was reassuring, and that particular song only helped to aid in her oddly upbeat mood. As she idly hummed the chorus her thoughts returned to that first tearful night home. When she had finally been reunited with a family she barely remembered and a world that scared and confused her.

Matt had wrapped her in a strangling embrace when she'd appeared out of nowhere on his doorstep. At first she'd been too shocked to speak. He seemed so familiar but at first she couldn't remember why.

After a moment of searching her brain a single thought formed _Matt?_

To her amazement another voice answered, _yeah, lil A, it's me. You're safe now; I'll never let anything happen to you again._

He hadn't said a word, she'd heard his voice inside her mind, and he'd heard hers. That was it, this was him. The boy from her dreams, the boy who had punched her in the shoulder and held her when she woke from a nightmare and beat up any one who dared to cross her. Tears welled in her eyes and she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Once she'd finally settled he'd gently lead her inside and called everyone else with the good news. As he did so she rummaged through a few drawers till she found a pair of scissors and hacked off the larger majority of her long hair, leaving it shoulder length and uneven, she really hated her hair that long.

Angela was amazed at how much things had changed during her four-year-absence. They were no longer the teenaged-older-siblings she remembered, Matt was an ex-marshal, Lisa had been married, divorced, and watched a friend die due to Umbrella's blatant indifference to human life. They were adults now and only seeing how much they had changed did she realize just how different she had become. She'd only gained a few inches, but had developed a very athletic body. It was a huge change from her high school clumsiness. She could even beat her trained brother, something she'd never been able to accomplish before. Her hacking had improved, though she still didn't feel adequate when compared to Lisa. She barely even recognized her parents, around whom she felt uneasy and freakish with her enhanced abilities. She wasn't their little girl anymore, not even close. They quickly became estranged, Angela staying with Matt in his little apartment, sometimes spending a few days with Lisa in hers. Flat out refusing to take back her old room, it didn't feel right for some reason.

Her memories of the last four years were few and scattered. She remembered an explosion that made her hit her head, floating in blue water and unable to move. She knew that her best friend was really smart and saved her ass a lot. From what, she couldn't recall. That she hated someone named Joseph Christ and loved someone she called Uncle Keller. And that Lickers scared her, she knew that deep in her heart even without knowing what a Licker was. She just knew they were scary and fast and she had no hope of defeating it. And she knew that it was all Umbrellas' fault. This last fact only served to piss off Matt, who, it turned out, was desperate to bring the franchise down.

Angela blasted the brains out of yet another Zombie.

"_Fold to my arms, Hold their mesmeric sway, And dance to the moon, As we did in those golden days_." She sang gently to its still form, her smile widening somewhat.

There was one more thing she remembered, one strange, wonderful thing that had made the jumbled nightmares that had plagued her for the next two years a little easier to handle.

She'd gone to a dance.

Why that single memory appeared with such clarity while so much else remained only a blur made no sense, but she was glad of it. With each passing month of her captivity Angela had felt more and more detached from the human beings that surrounded her, she was treated more like one of the mindless lab specimens than an actual girl. Then one day 'Uncle' Keller told her she was going to begin new training and that certain alterations would need to be made. He took her gun, and gave her a beautiful red dress. Extremely confused she slid the soft fabric over her shoulders. She brushed her hair, curling it under as instructed and applying lipstick as instructed by one of the female lab techs. Still confused and a bit uncomfortable without the guns weight on her thigh she followed another tech down the hall to the large metal door of her training area. He paused and handed her a masquerade mask, she put it on silently and stood, looking small and nervous as she waited for the doors to open.

A sudden flashing light drew her attention, the headset had switched to a map of Racoon, the flashing dot at the edge of the screen, not too far from her position, bore the simple heading 'Target 1'. With a grin she launched herself full tilt in the direction of her primary target. She was Glad, well glad-er, to finally be doing something other then blowing up zombies. But even as she sped down the streets and alleys, easily dodging the cities un-dead residents, her thoughts returned to that single wondrous memory that had stayed with her through everything.

What met her as the door slid into the wall caught her completely off guard. Bright lights and pounding music flashed around the training area, which had completely changed from the usual concrete-and-steel maze into a Masquerade ball at the edge of the city. The room was filled with people wearing ornate masks just like hers and dressed in elegant clothing. The men in the best tuxes money could buy and the women in flowing, beautiful gowns. As the music changed a young man, probably only a few years older than herself, approached her and offered her his arm. He was handsome, with dark hair and gray eyes, most of his features were hidden by his mask and he wasn't allowed to tell her his name. He was a new recruit for Umbrella's elite, and the only one remotely close to her age. He had been asked by Dr. Keller to be his nieces date to a dance she didn't even know about.

Angela sat hunched down on the roof across from some store called 'Mostly Colt' a handful of survivors had set up shop there, most looking like cops. Poor guys had no idea they had chosen to situate themselves directly in Target 1's path. Some black guy dressed up like a stereotypical 'playa' came rushing toward the front, only to have a shot fired over his shoulder. But the sniper on the roof of the adjacent inn wasn't aiming at the guy, but at the dead women seconds away from tearing into his throat. Said sniper was the main reason Angela was staying in the shadows and not watching from the street, even if he decided she wasn't a threat the fact that she didn't want the relative safety of the heavily armed and reasonably manned gun store would tip him off., plus she wasn't totally sure about the stability of the cowboy-hat-wearing cop. And anyway she had a thing about shooting live targets.

She didn't have to wait long, slowly but surely the flashing dot drew closer to her location, as the blip reached what she assumed was the end of the street she pushed herself to her knee's and peeked over the ledge. The first thing she noticed was the cowboy-sniper still playing shooting range with the zombies on the street when he glanced to his side.

"What the f is that?" he said taking aim at whatever had freaked him out so much.

A single shot rang out; Angela debated whether or not to risk a better view by bringing herself into the snipers line of site.

His next words synched it "I must have missed," he muttered disbelievingly, "I never miss."

A tiny screen had appeared in the corner of the map displayed on her headset. It was video footage from her target, some weird cross between regular sight, infrared, and ultraviolet; it was a close up view of cowboy-sniper as he loaded another round, data streamed in the uppermost corner of that screen and text suddenly scrolled across the bottom in bold capitals.

**DIRECTIVE: SEEK AND DESTROY MEMBERS OF S.T.A.R.S.**

Standing, Angela got her first glimpse of the monstrosity that was her target. It stood around eight or nine feet tall, it had muscles on its muscles on its muscles, tubes ran in and out of its flesh, and it hefted a rail gun like it was nothing. Project: Nemesis, in all it's monstrous glory.

"Son of a Bitch! You're goin down!" cowboy-sniper shouted as he re-loaded his rifle.

In answer, the monstrosity took aim with the rail gun. Cowboy-sniper hesitated at the sight of the rail gun being aimed at him.

"Shit!" were the last words Angela heard as a hailstorm of bullets tore apart the inns roof.

From her vantage point, Angela could just make out where he'd sought refuge behind the roofs access cabin. Without halting his assault with the rail gun he raised the rocket launcher and fired at the inn. Not a second later the entire building was a smoldering inferno.

Now it was obvious why Umbrella wanted real-time up close footage as well as that from the optical feeds from nemesis, it was completely amazing! Wondering what this bio-monstrosity would do now she simply watched in silence. It hadn't seemed to notice her and turned to Mostly Colt. Angela could see the occupants talking, then watching in amazement as their friend was blown to hell. The group opened fire, all but the black guy who had been last in, and for all the good it did them. Nemesis simply swung his oversized arsenal around, bringing the shop into its cross hairs. She could even see the little target pop up in the display as he took aim and let fly. It was barely a second before it was over and every one of them lay dead. Well, that wasn't completely right, the black guy, who hadn't fired a single shot was still alive. Shakily he got to his feet, hands in the air. A threat analysis scrolled at the bottom of Nemisis' vision, this guy only warranting a 'minimal'.

"Respect" he whimpered, dropping the twin Uzi's he'd been holding.

The threat level changed '**zero threat**' flashed in bold and Nemisis moved on, Angela snorted, even unarmed she was at least a 'moderate'; this guy didn't even make the scale, now that was funny.

Something warm and moist ran down her cheek and she wiped it away with her hand, looking at her fingers she was surprised to find that they were wet, she tasted it experimentally and found it was, salty? They were tears, she was crying. But how could she be crying if she wasn't sad? Sure, it was a shame those guys had died but she didn't feel too bad about it.

_But, why don't you feel bad about it?_

Shoving the thought aside she wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way down to the street.

The flames leaped and twirled through the wreckage that had once been an inn, she watched it for a moment, allowing it to over take her thoughts. He'd been the perfect gentleman, leading her onto the floor, talking to her like an equal. He'd spun her round the dance floor with such amazing grace, everyone stopped to watch them. He'd stared lovingly into her eyes and held her so gently, as if she would break if he weren't carefully. No one was ever gentle with her. She remembered every move they'd made as the music had guided them. And now she stood amid the flaming wreckage, the fire giving her an unnatural glow as her body began to move with music only she could hear, to the beat of a memory long over and a lover long dead. And she sang her voice wavering and eerily lovely in the silence of a dead city.

_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
_

He had given her back something she'd thought she'd lost forever. He'd returned her heart, and now it had been stolen again without her even knowing it.

_Nymphetamine_

* * *

Billy Rose: eh, not so much telepathy, it's more of saying the none of them were exactly normal to begin with. hope you likeys this chappy as much as the last!

Anon: DUDE thankies for the complement XD

Slashshipper: sorry dude, Rain is curently ten feet under (as far as you know) >:)

AJ shipper: nah, i think i'll keep this story on the "Straight" and narrow

oh god i actually made that joke --;

Ghost: I'z haz updated, be merry and enjoy the fic

Hattori Hanzo: thanks hanzo, hope this one takes the cake

KLM: Dun worry, be patient and your alice will appear, i'm glad you like my Angie as well.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Second target is located

more secrets are revealed

why can't our heiroine feel her own tears?

comment and find out


	7. End of a Heartache

**End of a Heartache**

Angela shifted on her ledge top perch, attempting to get a little more comfortable. From her vantage point she had a perfect view of the street and had little chance of not seeing her second target's approach. She was having a meal of dry top ramen and a Pepsi she'd swiped from a convenience store she'd come across as she'd left the remains of 'Mostly Colts'.

_Is it really theft, _she wondered, _If there's no one alive to claim it?_

She sighed and leaned back, a cool breeze touched her face as she stared up into the starry sky. It was absolutely beautiful, Matt had tried to teach her about the constellations once but she'd never been very good at it.

"Orion." She said, pointing up at one of the few constellations she recognized.

From what she could tell she still had some time to kill before her second target made an appearance.

Once again her silent reveries were not meant to last, the shrill cry of a pay phone nearby made sure of that. After a few moments it cut off only to be replaced by its neighbor, and a few moments later the cycle was repeated. But this time the sound cut off mid-ring, as someone finally answered. Angela sat up a little straighter at the female voice that floated up to her from the street. There she was, right across the way speaking to some mystery person on a phone that shouldn't work. Angela's second target 'Kick-ass' Alice in the flesh. Angela was just within earshot and could hear Alice's half of the conversation.

"Hello?" Alice paused; she frowned at whatever the other person had said

"Who is this?" another pause, Jill motioned toward a stoplight camera on the corner, they were being watched.

"Do we have a choice?"

_ooh that sounded positive_. Angela thought, her lip twitching into a smile.

Angela stayed to the rooftop shadows and followed the straggly group of survivors as they made their way to what they seemed to hope would be their survival. At an alley Alice abruptly stopped, staring down toward the alley's mouth.

"What is it?" the girl in the blue tube-top asked.

Her name was Jill, if Angela remembered correctly. The cop, Peyton, started to pass her

"No." Alice said, stopping him with an outstretched arm.

"Sunrise isn't going to wait." He answered.

"There's something down there." Alice's words were filled with absolute assuredness.

how she knew Angela couldn't be sure but the ex-Umbrella-head-of-security was right. Target one was stalking just out of site.

"I don't see anything." Peyton said irritably

"That doesn't alter the fact that there's something out there." Angela had to fight not to giggle.

"We don't have _time_ for this Bull shit." Peyton said pushing past Alice and into a barrage of bullets he could never have seen coming, but which Alice had.

_Interesting last words_. She thought absently, somersaulting to the other side of the alley for a better view.

Obviously Jill had been close friends with this Peyton guy, she cried out in agony as his prone form hit the asphalt and fired her handgun at the towering monstrosity that had suddenly appeared.

Not that it did any good; she was able to duck behind a trash bin as the rail gun released another hail after her. Alice muttered something, a look of realization on her face.

"Run. Just go!" Alice shouted at the remaining two.

Jill paused, then hurried after the news women back the way they'd come.

Angela's smile widened as Alice faced the monstrous Nemesis. Seconds that felt like hours passed, and nobody moved. Then Nemesis took a step forward, as did Alice. Alice took out her Uzi's Nemesis raised his rail gun. Alice fired into his chest but it had no notable affect and suddenly they were charging each other.

Three steps before they could run into each other Alice leapt into the air, flipping up and over Nemesis's eight-foot-tall and nearly landing until he whipped his arm around and slammed her into a cement column. He brought the rail gun to bear and unloaded another volley into the column, Alice barely able to dodge behind it for cover. Angela jumped from her rooftop onto the road and hurried closer, hiding behind another column, her whole body shaking with excitement.

Before Nemesis could turn to face her she ran for the parking lot and bounded over the gate as Nemesis sent a rocket her way, she jumped again from the car roof as the rocket found a home in the back of an RCPD car and promptly blew it to hell. Angela stealthily moved closer. Instead of tearing through the chain-link fence as she'd expected, Nemesis jumped _OVER_ it, crushing another cop car as his considerable weight slammed onto its roof. Alice was already on the move, smashing through a window into a nearby building.

Angela had to take a moment for the fence; she couldn't simply pull a superman and jump over the twice-her-height chain-link. She took a running start, jumped onto one of the cement columns and kicked off with all her might, easily landing on the other side of the fence in a graceful crouch.

_Thank you bio-engineered agility. _Angela thought with a smile and hurried after her quarry.

Nemesis hadn't bothered to find a window; he'd simply walked right through the cement wall. She found another window and watched intently; she could just see Alice around Nemesis's notable bulk. She was heading for a dead end, only a garbage chute and a wall before her, and certain death behind. Alice raised both Uzi's and fired into the chute, then dived feet-first into it, firing off a few shots into Nemesis's ankles before disappearing from site.

Angela moved away from the window, heading back toward the alley, the pursuit had been called off; there was nothing more to see. As she passed in front of the hole Nemesis had created at his entrance, Nemesis emerged from the building, his eight-plus feet dwarfing her five-foot-four stature. For a moment they both stood frozen. The corner screen of her headset lit up with her image. A threat analysis began to run. This was Angela's first up close look at Nemesis. He was absolutely amazing. Having been stuck in the hive for nearly four years Angela had seen the previous attempts, pure nightmares beyond what even Alice could have imagined, and they had finally succeeded. Her eye's worked their way upward, from the leather outfit to the enormous muscles, and the way his flesh didn't seem to quite fit his body. Her gaze finally reached his face; it was first drawn to the giant scar running along one side then moved to his eye.

His sky blue eye.

Angela's heart skipped a beat as recognition flashed within her mind.

_Matt._ Her mind whispered

She smiled widely, he was alive, he had survived when no one else had.

_He's a monster._ A tiny voice whispered to her.

_They did this to him; they hurt him and mutated him just like they did to you, and probably Alice as well._ It crooned in her mind.

Her smile persisted, he was alive. She still had her brother nothing else mattered.

Memories began to flash through her mind as everything fell into place with blinding speed and she realized the voice was her own thoughts. _Lisa's dead, Red queens dead, Red killed Lisa and everyone else. Rain, Kaplan, JD, Uncle Keller. Dead dead dead, all of the, _Images flashed in her mind,_ the licker, ate Kaplan, infected Matt._ Nemesis gazed down at her, **Threat: Moderate.**_ Rain got shot, Matt shot her. One got slice 'n diced._ For a moment Angela was tempted to make a run for it, she was faster than him by far, but then thought better of it. _Lisa's dead, Alice snapped her neck. Keller shot himself._ Another read out scrolled onto the screen **Friendly: Do Not Engage**. _Lisa's dead, Matt's dead, Keller's dead._ Nemesis turned away from her and strode off into the dark.

_And you don't feel a single thing_.

No pain, no sorrow, no anger. They were dead and she didn't feel anything toward it. Umbrella must have done this, they'd done something to her head so that she couldn't get angry, couldn't exercise the emotions necessary to take revenge. But they hadn't realized one very important thing.

Angela checked her Falcon, replacing the empty clip with a fresh one and smiled up at a security camera. Taking careful aim she sent a single shot perfect center into the lens.

Making them pay would be most enjoyable.

As she made her way down out onto swann, Dr. Ashford smiled to himself. Pressing a few keys on his laptop the image suddenly enlarged. A few more key taps and he'd hacked into the payphone lines. This may just be his lucky day yet.

* * *

BillyRose: oi, i can't believe i made such a corny joke.yay, thatwas from the book. and as far as angies reaction, she's seen most of umbrella's creations, knows about them in depth and has faught most of them, it's like a car dealer seeing the most hightech car ever created, they may not like cars but you gotta admit, it is one sweet model. how do you like her reaction? clears up quite a few things doesn't it?

Slashshipper: HAHAHA no worries man, glad you like what i wrote though, hope you like it even without the girlXgirl pairings

Ghost: yeah, you have a point, i think I'll start pdating when i can't see it on page one anymore. glad you liked it and here is your update

* * *

Next Chapter

Angela receives an offer she may not refuse

who would want to cal _her_ of all people

could this be her ticket out of the city?

comment, and see


	8. The Outsider

**The Outsider**

BRING-BRRRIIINNNGGG

…

BRING-BRRRIIINNNGGG 

…

_CLICK_

"Racoon city Morgue. You whack 'em, we stack 'em."

…

"Quite the morbid sense of humor you have there, young lady."

Feeling physically drained but emotionally upbeat Angela sniggered at mystery-man's statement.

"Any chance I'll find out who's calling, Mr. Mystery-man?" Angela had no doubt this was the same person who'd spoken to Alice.

"My, aren't you straight forward," Came the man's reply, he sounded slightly amused, "but wouldn't you rather hear _why_ I called you?"

Angela shrugged, "well, of course I'd like to, but I'm not gonna make any deals till I know who I'm making them with. I personally am in no hurry so we can play mind games as long as you want, I think they're fun, but I have the feeling you may just have something to lose so it's really all up to you." She was smiling widely, this was proving to be rather fun.

"Smart little girl, though you are not my only option I think I'll go along with your game. My name is Charles Ashford and I can get you out of the city."

"Wait," she said, a look of surprise passing over her face, "Ashford? Like the T-virus Dr. Ashford?"

Ashford frowned, how could she know that?

"As in, the man who created the Hive's AI, Red Queen, Dr Ashford?"

Now Dr. Ashford was intrigued, he leaned forward in his chair and looked closely at the grainy picture before him.

"You were so adamant on knowing my identity," he said calmly into the microphone, "that I think it only right I know yours."

She wrinkled her nose; he could only just make out the action on the grainy footage before him, for a moment he didn't think she was going to answer. When she turned and stared into the nearest surveillance camera and looked right at him before speaking again, very smart girl indeed.

"I'm classified as Project 666, but my real names Angela," she paused, seemed to decide on something for a moment, "my names Angela Keller."

It took a moment for Angela to decide which name to give the good doctor, finally she decided she would have more luck if she gave a name he was likely to recognize than her true name. Angela stared directly into the streets surveillance camera, she was sure that was how he was watching Racoon, and continued calmly.

"Red was my friend, she told me a lot about you, her virtual interface was designed after your daughter, right?"

_Red was so much more than my friend,_ Angela thought as she waited for his reply, _She was my lifeline, the only thing that kept me sane while I was stuck in that stupid tube. _

"You are indeed correct, Miss. Keller…"

"Six," she said, remembering One and his team while she had been in the Hive, "I want you to call me Six."

_Just like one and Kaplan, before…_ She cut those thoughts off short, thinking about the kind and intelligent Kaplan's fate hurt more than she cared, or her programming would allow her too.

"Six, then. And that brings us back to the reasoning for this little talk. My daughter, who just happens to also be named Angela, is trapped inside the city and I want her out safe and sound and I'm willing to get you out if you agree to help."

Ashford watched as Six nodded gently, thinking his proposal over, she glanced from one end of the street to the other, even with her careless attitude it seemed she had not forgotten her situation and was not prepared to let down her guard while the undead still moaned for her increasingly rare heartbeat.

"I have a funny feeling I am not the only one who has received this offer."

He chuckled gently, her quick wit reminding him of his own lost little girl. "No, so far there are two other groups who have been offered the same deal." He answered.

She smiled slightly on the camera. "My friend Alice and her little group of survivors for one, but who are the others?"

"I believe I will leave that a secret." He answered, she nodded.

"Where do I find her?"

"She has hidden at her school, a good five blocks from where you are now but with your speed it shouldn't take long to get there."

"I'll get your little girl back to you safe and sound, Dr. Ashford, and I feel sorry for anything who tries to stop me."

He nodded, she was brave and he didn't doubt completely serious. He'd spoken to Dr. Keller once and the man had been completely incapable of talking about anything other than his pride-and-joy of a niece.

"Thank you," he said, she wasn't a Pawn like the others, she was completely aware of the danger she faced by accepting his terms. "Once you have located her, I'll contact you to insure everything is running smoothly."

"Where do I take her once I have her?" she asked, looking over her gun as she spoke.

"I'll tell you that after you'v found her and I am sure she's safe."

"Fair enough," she agreed, "you have yourself another rescue ranger, I'd better get a move on before she makes the menu."

Her gun ready, a bullet probably already chambered, she began to hang up when he thought of one last thing.

"One moment," The receiver was back at her ear, "Your Uncle would be very proud of you."

A smile blossomed as she hung up the receiver and turned toward her new destination.

"You have yourself another rescue ranger," Angela said as she double checked her Falcon, he wasn't asking for anything near as horrible as she'd imagined, saving a girl was a far better than what she had been intended for.

"I'd better get a move on before she makes the menu." She calked the gun, ready for anything and anxious to be on her way.

The receiver was halfway to its cradle when his voice filtered through "One moment,"

She pulled it back, what could it be now, was some horrible monster after the girl? Had he seen something happen to Alice and her group? She wasn't sure she wanted to here a 'one-last-thing', they were rarely good.

"Your Uncle would be very proud of you." She blinked, that wasn't near what she'd expected.

_Your Uncle would be very proud of you, wow, really?_ Her mind circled on that thought as she hung up the phone, a huge smile plastered on her face.

She turned in the direction of Hudson and Robertson and started running. The idea of her Uncles pride in her and the possibility she might run into Alice lending her speed. She would get the girl and she'd get out and then she'd get Umbrella.

Things may just be looking up.

* * *

MV:I guess thatsone way of describing her. Idon't think i mentioned this but Angela is not infected with the T-virus, She's imune to it,that's the reason umbrella alowed her to live.Yay, Alice is fully aware Angela isn't like other girls,they were stuck in the hive together so she knows just what Angela is capable of.Angela has just been staying out of site. More Alice coming up, promise.

oh, and Angela is a diffrent character than Angie ashford just to make absolutely certain everyonegets that

AshNight1422: Your wish is my command! thanks, glad you like.

* * *

Next Chapter:

With a knew since of purpose Angela sets out to find her latest target, the young Angela Ashford

What happens when she finds another survivor?

could this be a blessing or a curse?

Is there any chance they'll get out alive?

review and find out next time in

_Girl on Fire_


	9. Girl on Fire

**Girl on Fire**

Angela's feet made hollow thumps against the linoleum floor and echoed through the empty building. She would have been much happier staying to the streets but a large group of undead had made that impossible, better to go around than fight through the decaying mass of once humans. So she'd ducked into the nearest open door, finding herself in an empty mall.

_Maybe I can pick up some better cloths while I'm in here._ She thought, catching a glance of herself in a store mirror.

Her clothes were torn where the creatures roaming Racoon City had gotten too close. The Left strap of her tank top had been torn when a zombie had taken a chunk out of her and the shorts did little to protect her from the cold.

"But," she said aloud, feeling she had to do something to alleviate the silence, "I'm going to have to get a similar outfit if I want to be able to move right."

On the other hand, clean clothes would be a welcome trade from her gore caked outfit. With a sigh she headed up the unmoving elevator toward a second story-clothing store.

A small pile of unwanted clothes had developed in the fifteen minutes since she'd entered the store, her messenger bag and Specs sat leaning against the full-length mirror that was set up outside a dressing room. Holding up a silky light blue shirt with elbow length sleeves that flared out and hung toward her knees Angela regarded herself in the mirror.

"It's cute," she said, turning this way and that, "but it's not very smart for a fight."

She tossed it into the growing pile.

"I guess I'm just no good at shopping. What do you think?" she said, holding up another shirt and talking to the nearby corpse of a woman.

For a moment she just looks at the dead lump, blonde hair splayed around a white face, blue eye's staring. Angela was sure in life she had been relatively beautiful.

"You're right," she finally said, tossing the shirt to the others, "just not my style."

She knew it was stupid, talking to something that had left this world long ago, but pretending to have a normal conversation; it kept her from going completely loopy.

_What I wouldn't give for someone to talk to._ She thinks as she scoops up her bag and the specs umbrella had given her and heads to the next store; did no one make clothes you could fight in?

At this point she'd be glad just to get something that didn't hang low or was cut high.

_Your wasting time,_ the voice was back, but it no longer surprised her.

Now that Angela knew it was the part of her not controlled by Umbrella and was simply keeping her on track.

_Sunrise isn't waiting and neither are the zombies. _

She rolled her eyes. _It'll be easier to fight with new stuff, and anyway, it's not that close to sunrise. _

Great, now she was arguing with herself.

Angela was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice she'd already passed the store she'd been headed for, or the half open bathroom door she was walking toward until it swung open and nearly hit her in the face. Automatically Angela fell into a crouch and had her gun out of its holster and aimed at the open door, only to find herself staring into the muzzle of an automatic.

_Zombies don't use handguns. _The little voice told her. _No shit. _She retorted silently, her aim never wavering and her gaze locked on the barrel.

"Who are you? Are you one of those things?" the voice was female.

Angela leaned to the side and looked up at a young woman, her dirty blonde hair fell into her face and she glared down at Angela with intense dark green eyes. Angela slowly turned her gun away and raised both arms above her head.

"I'm not one of those zombies, promise." Slowly, the girl lowered her weapon.

"Sorry," the girl said, not looking totally trusting but a bit more relaxed, she offered a hand and helped Angela to her feet.

"My names Billy, Billy Rose, I didn't think anyone was left."

Angela nodded, "I'm Angela and neither did I. how'd you survive this long?"

Billy shrugged, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "My mom and brother were at home and they got, um, eliminated, so I tried to get out on my own. When they closed the gates I grabbed a gun from one of the dead guards and locked myself in the bathroom."

She glanced around nervously, pulling at a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist; they started to walk with no definite destination. "There were some really freaky things climbing around here before, but they moved on, took out the last couple hiding in the stores. They had claws as long as my arm and these huge tongues and no eyes."

"Lickers," Angela said calmly, double-checking her clip. "Bio-engineered eating machines, your luckier than most, I'm surprised they didn't go after you."

Billy gave her a sideways look, "Serious?"

"Serious."

"Well…" she paused, unsure what to say, "You're welcome to stay here with me. The food courts well stocked and the zombies can't seem to figure out the concept of 'pull'. I figured I would just hole myself up till help arrives."

Angela shook her head. "No go, if you wanna survive to see dawn we need to get out of here, by tomorrow morning there will be no Racoon."

"Impossible, the whole city is closed off, there is no way out. And any way, they have to send help in sometime…"

She gave Angela a worried look, "Right?"

Angela stopped, her eye's cast downward. She turned and walked over to the guardrail, staring down at the ground level.

"Wrong," she said it gentle, not totally sure how to explain it, or even if she wanted to,

"What do you mean, wrong?" she asked, coming to lean on the rail besides her.

"I'm saying, that at dawn, a nuclear missile will be armed and fired at this city destroying everything and everyone and all traces of the virus."

An eternity of silence followed. "H-how do you know so much? How can you be so sure?"

Angela took a deep breath, "You really wanna know? Are you really ready to hear this?"

She turned calm eyes onto the other girl. Billy stared her down, "Yes, this is my home; I deserve to know why it's going to hell in a hand basket, with my family."

Angela smiled at her, this girl had attitude.

"Well, I guess I'll start with what's happening and move into how I know." A loud crash came from below, followed by the hungry moans of the undead.

"But first we need to get out of here, follow me!" Billy grabbed Angela by the arm dragging her towards a shop. "I saw a window looking out onto one of the other buildings; we can probably make it to the fire escape." Billy shouted, as the moaning grew louder.

"I knew I'd like you." Angela laughs while firing three shots into the previously mentioned window. Snagging a handful of clothes from passing wracks she flung a thick coat in front of them as they crashed through the plate glass and onto the fire escape.


End file.
